Evan Myers
Evan Myers is the Red Eagle Ranger of the Jungle Pride Rangers. Biography to be added Family * - father and the Quantum Ranger of the * - mother and the Yellow Wild Force Ranger of the Powers and Abilities ;Animarian Power :As a result of receiving Animarian power on two seperate occasions, first from the Bird Man as a child and later by Grodd Groddy after becoming a Jungle Pride Ranger, Evan gained the ability to utilize their powers and abilities as well as to transform a Power Cube into a Cube Morpher in order to fight as one of the Jungle Pride Rangers. :;Enhanced Vision ::As a result of receiving the Bird Man's Animarian Power, following his first transformation into the Red Eagle Ranger Evan's eyesight has been enhanced to superhuman levels. This elevated sense allows him able to see things at much greater distances and perceive actions too quick for others to process, such as Archeroo's Gunsbow. Evan was initially oblivious to the change, but has since realized the scope and nature of his new abilities. :;Enhanced Strength ::As a result of receiving Grodd's Animarian power and becoming the Red Gorilla Ranger, Evan's strength has been greatly enhanced to the point of being powerful enough to overpower a Neo Alliance general. :;Aquatic Adaptation ::As a result of receiving a Whale Animarian's power and becoming the Red Whale Ranger, he is able to swim and dive well in the deep sea. Red Eagle Ranger - Pride Mode= In Pride Mode, the Red Eagle Ranger gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight that can cover many city blocks. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an Eagle uses its talons to catch its prey. Arsenal *Cube Morpher *Cube Blaster *Wing Saber Zords *Eagle CubeZord }} - Red Gorilla Ranger= The Red Gorilla Ranger is Evan's second Ranger form which he gains thanks to the gorilla Animarian, Grodd Groddy, who transferred his Animarian power to him in order to save his life. Evan activates this form by lifting up his visor, exposing a secondary visor underneath and changing the emblem on his tunic from an eagle to a gorilla. Alternately, Evan can directly transform into the Red Gorilla Ranger from his civilian form. - Pride Mode= In Pride Mode, the Red Gorilla Ranger's arms and upper torso become considerably larger and more muscular; greatly boosting his strength and punching power. He can also blow hurricane force winds from his nose or swing from the Wing Saber like a vine. Arsenal *Cube Morpher *Cube Blaster *Wing Saber Zords *Gorilla CubeZord Attacks *'Gorillariat': Swinging on the Wing Saber like a vine, the Red Gorilla Ranger lariats his opponent. *'Mega Fist': Combining his energy with that of the other Rangers, the Red Gorilla Ranger manifests a giant fist from their combined Animarian power which he then smashes down onto the enemy. }} - Red Whale Ranger= Arsenal *Cube Morpher *Whale Blaster *Cube Blaster *Wing Saber Zords *Whale CubeZord Attacks *''to be added'' }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *Evan's three forms represent the three main elements of animal themed seasons', air (Red Eagle Ranger), land (Red Gorilla Ranger), and sea (Red Whale Ranger) meaning he is the first Red Ranger to utilize all three elements in a certain way. *The Red Eagle Ranger is the first Ranger to completely change animal motifs when assuming an alternate form. *The Red Eagle Ranger is the first Red Ranger with a bird-themed Zord since . *He is the first Red Ranger since to transform later than his teammates, shortly after they had done it themselves. *Evan's motif is the North American Bald Eagle, a majestic member of Accipitridae family who is often used by countries as a symbol of power and courage (most notably the United States of America). This bird can fly swiftly through the air and dive at speeds up to 99 mph, thus explaining Evan's blindingly fast super speed while in the air. Category:Leader Category:Red Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Jungle Pride